The Silver 2425 Soundtrack
The soundtrack to The Silver 2425 is a four-disc set containing music from The Silver Case, The 25th Ward: The Silver Case, remixes from albums, from the 2016 Silver Case release and original remixes as well. It is the most up-to-date and complete release of the numerous forms of The Silver Case's soundtrack, although it lacks most of the tracks from The Silver 02 + PARADE. Tracks #01 STRUCTURE This is the soundtrack to the original game Shirubā Jiken. It is identical to the reissue of the original 01 STRUCTURE. # "The Silver Case" - 2:36 # "His Room" - 2:35 # "Morishima Tokio" - 5:22 # "Jack Hammer" - 4:18 # "Yukimura" - 2:24 # "Kokusai Bldg." - 1:10 # "Desktop" - 1:34 # "24 Modern" - 1:18 # "Investigation" - 1:49 # "Public Security" - 1:44 # "Neutral" - 1:45 # "Kinjo Bldg." - 1:28 # "Kouichi" - 3:09 # "Tearoom" - 0:52 # "Kusabi" - 1:45 # "Cauliflower" - 1:32 # "Triangular Tower" - 0:49 # "Moon" - 1:59 # "Tamura" - 0:50 # "Furuya" - 1:18 # "Disappearance" - 1:43 # "Furuya & Nakama" - 3:08 # "Mikumo" - 1:35 # "Tokio AM" - 3:37 # "24 Wave" - 1:33 # "Ryo" - 1:33 # "Resolution" - 1:20 # "Apricot Square" - 1:13 # "Uehara Kamui" - 1:45 # "Last 24" - 1:35 # "Underground" - 1:49 # "Reminiscences" - 2:51 # "Kill the Past" - 4:12 #02 DESTRUCTOR This is a remix album of Shirubā Jiken. It is identical to the original release of DESTRUCTOR. # "The Silver Case Window Mix" - 3:20 # "Kusabi or Die Remix" - 7:40 # "Moon Lecture Pt.1" - 6:40 # "Moon Lecture Pt.2" - 3:28 # "Moon & HCB RMX" - 4:47 # "Uehara Kamui Mix" - 5:22 # "Moon & Justice Mix" - 2:08 # "The Silver Case Bloody Tuesday Mix" - 6:15 # "Investigation & HCB RMX" - 3:46 # "Moon Lecture Pt.3" - 5:09 # "Kusabi Big Will Mix" - 2:44 # "Kouichi Kansai to Kanto Mix" - 4:39 # "The Silver Case Zero Mix" - 6:18 # "Silver Remix Track" - 7:26 #03 ABSTRACT This disc primarily consists of music created for the remaster The Silver Case and its subsequent 2017 update. It also contains a few new songs and one track from The Silver 02 + PARADE. # "The Silver Case OP remix" # "WHITEOUT" # "LUNATICS Remix" # "DECOYMAN Room Remix" # "SPECTRUM Remix" # "PARADE Remix" # "KAMUIDROME Remix" # "LIFECUT Tower Remix" # "TAMURA Remix" # "YAMI" # "YUME Tokio Remix" # "HANA Square Remix" # "TSUKI Remix" # "AI Hammer Remix" # "HIKARI Remix" # "Silver2018 TKD Remix" # "Match Maker Version" # "BLACKOUT" #04 CONSTRUCTOR This is the soundtrack to the new version of The 25th Ward: The Silver Case. # "Metropolitan Edge" # "Galaxy Glitch Groove" # "Digging" # "Investigation, 25th Style" # "Crime Lounge" # "Finding My Way" # "Adjustment" # "Conspiracy" # "De/crypt" # "Criminal Power" # "I'm a Detective" # "Lavender peppermint" # "Citrus Verbena" # "Bergamote" # "Sandalwood" # "Kakadu plum" # "ZERO" # "DRIFT" # "EVEN" # "GRAVE" # "HAZE" # "INSANITY" # "LONE" # "MURMUR" # "ORACLE" # "PAL" # "ROLLING" # "SPELL" # "THINKER" # "TRINITY" # "WILL" # "TERMINAL" Trivia * Silver2018 TKD Remix and BLACKOUT mark the first time former mainstay Masafumi Takada has contributed new tracks to Grasshopper since Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen. Category:MusicCategory:SoundtracksCategory:The Silver CaseCategory:The 25th Ward: The Silver Case